


Low Key

by luulapants



Series: Tumblr ficlets [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luulapants/pseuds/luulapants
Summary: Theo and Scott scope out a hunter's hideout.
Series: Tumblr ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894675
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Low Key

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonzDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonzDust/gifts).



> For the prompt: Theo Raeken, Scott McCall, Alpha, Forest, Vision, Broken, Animal

They stepped lightly, the sounds of their movements barely registering above the chorus of frogs and crickets, the hooting of an owl in the distance. The woods felt alive, energized.

Through the darkness, two pairs of eyes glowed, red and yellow.

“Do you see anything?” Theo whispered.

Scott crept forward. “No, but I think I smell… do you smell that?”

“Yeah,” Theo said. He moved more quickly. “This is it.”

Up ahead in a clearing stood a small cabin, completely dark. Scott caught Theo’s elbow and pulled him back. “Hey, remember: we’re just scoping the place out. We don’t want to clue them in that we know about it.”

Theo offered his most charming smile, distorted through Scott’s wolf-eyed night vision. “Of course,” he agreed. “We’ll be completely low-key.”

They found a trip wire around the edge of the property, easily bypassed. Beyond that, they found some cigarette butts, a pile of firewood covered with a tarp, a wheelbarrow and a shovel. Nothing incriminating, and no car nearby.

“There’s no one inside,” Scott murmured, frowning. “We could hunker down back the way we came and wait to see who comes back.”

“And what if they don’t come back for, like, two days?” Theo asked. “Come on, let’s just go inside and take a look.”

“We have no idea what sort of booby traps are in there,” Scott argued. “Besides, a hunter is going to notice a broken lock.”

Theo sighed and paced up the driveway, studying the side of the house while Scott followed. Then, without warning, he pulled his shirt off and whipped it at Scott’s face.

“What are you –” Scott pulled the shirt down just in time to get hit by the pants.

“Hang onto those,” Theo said. Naked, he moved the wheelbarrow away from a narrow storm window at the base of the house. Taking one of his boots in hand, he smashed the window.

“Theo!” Scott hissed. “What the hell!” One boot hit him, then another, and by the time he had managed to catch the second, a coyote stood where Theo once had. He slipped through the window and disappeared inside.

“Are you fricking kidding me?” Scott muttered, the bundle of clothes clutched against his chest.

He stood outside in the dark, glaring at the house while he listened to the rustle of movement inside. A creak of stairs, floorboards. Cabinet doors opening and closing.

“Theo, whatever you’re doing in there, cut it out!” he snapped.

The window closest to Scott opened. Theo leaned through it, an apple in hand with a bite already taken out of it. “Hey, you were right about the booby traps. The front door is rigged. Windows are good, though.”

“I’m gonna kill you.”

Theo took another bite of apple. “Scott, you said you wanted to find out what these guys are up to.”

“I _also_ said we were just scoping the place out. You don’t think a trained hunter will know that someone has been in his house?”

“I’m being careful.”

“You’re eating.”

Theo glanced at the apple as if he had just noticed it was there. “Shifting makes me hungry.”

“I’m gonna kill you.”

“I found newspaper clippings,” Theo said in a sing-song tone.

Scott scowled at him. He nailed him in the side of the head with one of his shoes. “Move over,” he grumbled. “I’m coming in to take a look. _Then_ I’m gonna kill you.”


End file.
